The Wedding
by LoveAlisonKing
Summary: A different take on what could also have happened on Carla and Nick's wedding day. Based around events of 25/05/16 episode.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this.." Nick said, raising his hands and holding them around his head.

Carla stood up and rushed after him, grabbing his hand as he made his way towards the door as all the wedding guests watched.

"Nick." Her voice sounded broken as she said his name. "Please." she begged.

"I can't trust you anymore.. I just can't." he said as her eyes began to fill with even more tears.

"This is all part of the same mistake and.."

"Carla, you gamble nearly your whole life away, you drink and drink and... you lie to my face." Nick angrily said as nothing but hate filled his eyes.

"But.. I thought you were cool with that" She cried.

He turned and was beginning to walk away. She grabbed his hand again and tried to pull him back. She was desperate. She tried to pull him into her arms but instead, he turned around and gave her a hard shove making her fall backwards.

The guests in the room gasped in shock.

"I'm not cool with any of that, Carla! Get that into your stupid head!" he yelled at her as he slid his wedding ring from his finger and threw it to the ground beside her.

"Carla, are you okay?!" Johnny came rushing to his daughters side as he knelt down beside her on the floor. She picked up her Nicky's ring and then noticed she had torn her dress when she fell.

Carla watched as the door of the Bistro slammed shut as Nick walked out and she began to sob into Johnny's shoulder.

After she had calmed down a little, Johnny helped his daughter up and Michelle took her hand and they walked over to the table. The table where Nick had done half of his speech. The table where she had sat at and thought that everything was going to be okay. The table where Nick had realised he couldn't trust her anymore.

She sat down and stared into space.

"Carla babe talk to me please" Michelle begged.

Another tear ran down her cheek.

"I need to get out of here" Carla said, as she took her keys.

"Come back to the Rovers" Michelle tried to persuade her she shouldn't be on her own.

Carla stood up and shook her head. "No. Everybody, just leave me alone." she said as she stormed out.

She was sitting in her car when she saw the woman who had destroyed everything standing at the other side of the road. She turned her keys and the engine started. Carla revved her engine and Tracy turned and stepped out onto the cobbled road.

Carla drove her car at speed towards Tracy and at the last minute, she swerved away from her. A truck came around the corner at the same time and both vehicles swerved.

Carla was now speeding towards the post box but someone appeared coming out of the shop. She tried her break as quickly as she could but it wasn't enough. She had hit whoever it was as the truck went flying into the Platt's.

"Carla!" Johnny yelled as he rushed towards the car. He tried desperately to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Aidan, help me!"

Eventually, they got the door open and helped Carla out. "Are you okay?!"

A small crowd had now gathered, the look of shock on all of their faces. Roy included.

"I'm fine.." Carla said quietly as she realised what had happened.

"I hit someone.." she began to panic as she moved away from Johnny and went to the side of her car.

Nothing could've prepared her for what she saw next.

The person was lying between her car and the shop and they looked lifeless. Carla went closer and when she realised who the person was, she put her hands up to her mouth and began to howl as she dropped down to her knees beside them.

"I'm sorry, Nick. Please be okay.." she sobbed. "I love you" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick, please wake up." Carla sobbed as Johnny came around the corner.

He was shocked when he saw Nick lying on the ground.

Carla gave Nick a shake, trying to wake him up.

The police were now standing beside Johnny.

"Carla.." Johnny said.

"Ms Connor, we need to speak to you." the officer said but Carla ignored them as she carried on gripping Nick's hand like her life depended on it.

"I'm not leaving him.. He's my husband." she finally said as the paramedics arrived.

"It'll only take a few minutes."

Johnny knelt down beside his daughter. "Go and speak to them and then you can go with Nick.." he put his hand out and she took it as he helped her up from the ground. Her wedding dress was now completely ruined.

A few minutes later, Carla was finished talking to the police and she had given them a brief statement.

She was making her way back towards Nick when she noticed Gail and the rest of his family had now heard what had happened and were now gathered round him.

Gail looked up as Carla rejoined Johnny.

"This is all your fault!" she said.

"I'm sorry..." Carla breathed out.

Gail's hand then harshly collided with Carla's cheekbone as she slapped her.

"First you cheat on him, then you run him over. You might have killed him!" Gail shouted at Carla.

 _"You might have killed him."_

Those 5 words hit Carla like no other words have ever done before as she realised what she could've caused.

She broke down and was going to fall down to the ground when Kate wrapped her arms around her sister and held her up.

"Kate.. He might be dead." Carla sobbed into her sisters shoulders.

"He won't, I promise."

The paramedics were now putting Nick into an ambulance.

"I want to go with him" Carla announced as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm herself up.

"Over my dead body." Gail glared at her as she climbed into the ambulance with her son.

"Here.." Johnny said, putting his jacket around his daughters shoulders.

Another tear ran down Carla's cheek. "Why can't I go with him? He's still my husband.."

"I'll drive you there." Johnny offered.

Carla and Johnny rushed through the hospital doors and tracked down where Nick was as quickly as they could.

Gail, David, Bethany and the rest of the Platt's were sitting, waiting.

"What are you doing here?!" Gail spat at Carla once again.

"Carla, I think it's best for everyone if you leave.." David said.

Carla couldn't find the words in her to fight back at them.

"No." Bethany spoke up. "She's his wife."

The rest of the family glared at Bethany as Carla shot her a smile.

"Come on, let's sit down." Johnny said, as he and Carla both sat.

There was silence while they were all waiting

Bethany then stood up and made her way towards Carla. She looked broken and Bethany had never seen her look like this before. She had always looked up to her for being so confident and never letting anything phase her.

Bethany took Carla's hand as she sat down next to her. "He will be alright you know.."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're my auntie." Bethany smiled. "And you made a mistake, just like everybody does at some point in their lives."

Carla smiled at the young girl.

"I think he'll forgive you eventually. Just give him some time." Bethany said.

Minutes passed and each one seemed like an hour. The Platt's were still throwing Carla glares as Bethany was still sat next to her and Johnny on the other side.

"You okay?" Johnny asked as his daughter leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder as she sighed.

"This dress is really uncomfortable now, that's all."

Gail scoffed. "That'll be another one to add to your collection of them."

"Gran, stop it." Bethany said as a doctor appeared.

"Are you the family of Nick Tilsley?" He asked as they all nodded.

"We're doing everything we can but its very touch and go. He is stabilised for now but the next 24 hours will be very, very critical." 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again everyone!_

 _It's been sooo long since I last updated anything it feels like I'm brand new to it all again! I've been so busy with exams over the past few months so haven't had the time to write. Thankfully, that's all over now and I've passed them all so wahey, I'm back!_

 _Here's the next chapter and as always hope you enjoy and please feel free to write a review!_

"He's waking up!" Gail shouted as she watched from the window of Nick's hospital room.

Carla leapt up from her seat and rushed towards the window as a doctor appeared out of the room.

"I'm pleased to tell you all that Nick is waking up." He smiled.

"Can I see him now?" Carla asked.

"I'm afraid nobody can see him until he's fully woken up and we've ran a couple of tests on him to check the full extent of any injuries" the doctor apologised.

"You're not getting to see him first, anyway" Gail hissed at Carla.

"Gail. I don't think theres any need to be like that." Johnny warned.

"There's every need. She's broken my son beyond repair.."

All of a sudden, all colour drained from Carla's face and she went very pale.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked. "Carla?"

"I feel sick." She said before she rushed away and Johnny closely followed behind her.

Carla burst into the ladies bathroom and slammed the cubicle door shut behind her before being sick.

She was never sick so she put it down to the stress and shock of the past few hours.

She had got married to the love of her life, and then been dumped and publically embarrassed by him in front of everybody and she had run him over with her car all in one day.

Then, Carla remembered the last time she was sick and it filled her stomach with worry.

It had to be the first thought that went through her head as to why she was sick. It absolutely couldn't be the alternative option.

After a while, she still hadn't appeared from the bathroom and Johnny, who was stood outside, began to worry.

He popped his head around the door, hoping nobody saw him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Carla?"

After a short while, she appeared from the bathrooms. Johnny could tell she had been crying.

"Come here" he said, as he opened his arms to hug his daughter. "Take no notice of what Gail says, it's not true."

Carla cried into her dad's shoulders. "It's not Gail." She sobbed.

"What is it then?" Johnny asked. "Nick's waking up, Carla. He's going to be alright."

"I was just sick in there." Carla told him.

"But that'll be everything you've been through the past few hours.." Johnny cut in.

"No." Carla said with a serious tone. "Last time I was sick like that, it turned out that I was.. I was pregnant."

Johnny looked confused. Her pregnancy and miscarriage was something that she had never actually spoken to her dad about.

"Pregnant? When?"

"Couple of years ago with Peter." Carla replied. "I erm, I lost her."

"Oh Carla, I'm so sorry." Johnny's face filled with sadness as he took Carla's hand and she started to cry again.

"Dad, I think I'm pregnant again." She said.

"You need to do a test."

Carla began to panic. "I can't be pregnant. Not now. Nick's just woken up after I nearly killed him with my car for god's sake. He hates me." She sobbed.

"He doesn't hate you…" Johnny started.

"He does though, dad. He absolutely loathes me. How can I have his baby when he hates me that much?"


	4. Chapter 4

Pregnant.

It was well and truly confirmed.

Carla's hands were shaking as she sat with Michelle, waiting for the results.

"Congratulations.." Michelle said.

It was exactly like last time. Carla looked at her best friend with nothing but fear in her eyes.

"I can't.. He hates me. I can't do it on my own." Carla stressed.

"Listen, you need to go to the hospital. Have you even seen him or spoken to him since he woke up?" Michelle asked as Carla shook her head.

"Well then you need to. You need to tell him, Carla."

"But Gail, she'll have told him that it was me that's put him in that hospital bed. He left me, Michelle. Me being pregnant isn't going to change that. He doesn't want me anymore." Carla started to cry.

"Carla, you need to talk to him and make him understand. Come on, I'll drive you."

An hour later, Carla was stood outside of Nick's hospital room door. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door handle.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" Gail's voice appeared from nowhere.

"I'm going to speak to my husband."

"No you're not. I've told him how he ended up here and he doesn't want to know about anything more to do with you." Gail's harsh words echoed the room.

Carla turned to open the door, ignoring Gail.

"I'll call security on you." Gail warned.

"I think you'll find I'm his next of kin so they can't really not let me see him." Carla smirked at Gail as she walked into Nick's room.

He was asleep. She walked over to him and gently took his hand.

He was covered in cuts and bruises. They were all over his body. She had done this to him.

He began to stir and his eyes began to open.

"Nick.."

His eyes soon turned to be filled with hate. He took his hand away.

"I don't want to see you."

"Listen to me. Please, Nick." Carla begged.

Nick shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Tears fell down Carla's face. "Nick, I love you and I'm sorry for everything."

"I don't want to hear it, Carla. We're done."

Nick pressed the button to call the nurses and one came rushing in almost instantly.

"Can you get her out of here please?" Nick asked.

Carla grabbed at Nick's arm. "No. Nick please."

"Nick, just listen to me. Ten minutes is all I want."

Nick shook his head.

"You nearly killed me. As soon as I'm out of here, I'll be in touch with my lawyer."

"Nick, I love you. It was all a mistake, I swear. Robert was a mistake and what happened to you was an accident. Please." Carla continued to beg as a security guard entered the room.

"Carla, you broke my heart and you broke me quite physically when you decided to mow me down with your car."

"It was an accident, Nick. I.. I don't know what else to say apart from that. I'm sorry."

"You've been asked to leave." The security guard took Carla's arm.

"Get off me."

Carla grabbed Nick's hand again. "Remember the time when we were at the canal and you told me you loved me even with all my flaws. Think back to that moment, Nick. Please."

"Ms, you've been asked politely to leave so please do so." the security guard moved Carla away from Nick as Nick turned so his back was to his wife.

"Nick, I'm sorry!" Carla cried.

"Go away, Carla and don't come back."

The security guard was physically trying to push an emotional Carla out of the room. He put his large, rough hands on her and had nearly managed to get her out of the room when she turned around to face her husband.

"Nick, I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room.

"Wait!" Nick said. "You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"No. I don't believe you. You're making it up so I'll talk to you." Nick shook his head and the security guard continued to lead Carla out of the room.

She threw her hand into her bag and pulled out the white stick.

"Nick, it's here. I really am pregnant." She said, waving the positive test around frantically.

"Let me see it." Nick said as Carla threw herself towards him again and handed him the test.

"When did you find out?"

"I was sick here when I was waiting after the accident and did the test this morning."

Nick was staring at the test.

"I need you to let me explain and try and put things right please. If after hearing it, you still want nothing to do with me then alright. But Nick, I honestly can't do this without you.." Carla cried.

"I can't have a baby on my own." tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm so scared, Nick."

Nick stared at her. She was breaking down right in front of him.

He reached out his hand and she took it instantly.

"Right, I'm listening."


	5. Chapter 5

Carla sat down by Nick's bedside. There was silence in the room.

A tear ran down her cheek as she studied the cuts and bruises on his body.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered.

"So you've said." Nick replied coldly.

"Do you want me to get rid..?" Carla trailed off as Nick didn't say anything.

He shook his head.

"I want you to tell me everything."

"What do you want me to start with?"

"Robert. When and where?" Nick stared at the ceiling.

"New Years Day and it was at the casino." Carla sighed.

Nick turned to look at her. "The casino?"

"I had just found out about Johnny.. I was confused, Nick. I didn't know what else to do. I went and gambled some money.. Robert was there and I got really drunk.. Nick, I'm sorry." Carla cried.

Nick was silent.

"Once I had sobered up and realised what I'd done, I instantly regretted it. I left straight away." Carla continued.

"Why tell me now?"

"Because I can't keep on hating myself for it anymore." Carla said. "Tracy started to blackmail me and I can't do it anymore.."

"Blackmail you in what way?"

Carla sighed. "She made me give her money.."

"Did it happen the once?"

Carla nodded. "Yes. It was once. I was drunk. I regret it more than anything, Nick."

"Nick.. the baby.." Carla whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Carla. I really don't."

"Can you forgive me?" she asked the question she'd been longing to ask.

He looked at her. The woman he'd fallen madly in love with.

She was sitting there, looking drained and completely broken. But somehow she still managed to take his breath away.

All the good memories he shared with her ran through his head: the laughter, the wine tasting night, the eating chips in the street. They all replayed in his head and he found himself nodding at her.

"I think.." nick started. "I think I can."

"Thank you." Carla began to cry. "Thank you so much."

She linked her hand with his.

"I'm so sorry." she wept as she ran her finger along his bruised cheek. "For everything."

He squeezed her hand.

"You're not just doing this for the baby are you?" Carla asked. "Because if you are. If you're only forgiving me because I'm pregnant, I'd rather you didn't."

"Carla, I'm not."

"Do you want this baby? With me?" She started to doubt his words.

"Of course." Nick said. "We've both lost children so of course I want this special one.."

"I'm scared, Nick.." Carla cried. "I couldn't keep my last daughter. What if I can't keep this baby too?"

"Carla, you'll be fine. We will be fine. I promise." Nick smiled. "Stand up a minute."

She did so and Nick stretched his arm out and placed his hand onto her stomach as Gail walked in.

"What's this?!"

Carla and Nick both turned to look at her.

"Mum..."

"I've forgiven Carla." Nick said. "And congratulations, you're going to be a grandmother again."

"Nick." His mother was angry. "What do you think you're doing?! She's lied and cheated on you."

"And I told you, I've forgiven her."

Gail stormed out.

Carla sat back down. "What have the doctors said?"

"Nothing much. Few cuts and bruises. I'll be fine."

"It's all my fault." Carla said. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry." Nick took her hand again.

"I should be getting discharged later today actually."

A few hours later, Nick was ready for home. He was on crutches for the next week.

Carla helped him up to his feet.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nick said. "It's going to take me some time to fully forgive you I'm not going to lie. But we'll get there. Together."


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning Mr..."

Nick began to stir.

"You're not regretting what you said are you?" Carla nervously asked.

Nick shook his head. "I love you and this baby."

"Can we not tell anyone please?" Carla asked. "Just after what happened last time..." She looked at the ground.

"Of course we won't." Nick took her hand. "It will be okay this time though.."

"Do you need anything?" Carla asked. "I'll pop to Dev's then we can have a duvet day on the sofa."

"Don't you have work?" Nick asked as Carla shook her head.

"Nope. Perks of being your own boss. They'll manage without me today."

Carla walked across the street heading towards Dev's when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Gail..."

"You.." Gail was angry. "You stay away from my son. I mean it Carla. Just because you're pregnant apparently that doesn't mean you can just waltz back into his life after all you've done."

"... I am pregnant." Carla couldn't believe Gail thought she was lying. "Can you keep it quiet too?"

"You're not right for him. Never have been and never will be." Gail continued, ignoring Carla's request. "If you don't leave him alone, I'll make sure he gets rid of you."

"Gail, he's forgiven me. We're working through this..." Carla was taken aback.

"No!" Gail raised her voice. "You've never been good enough for my son. He's got too much of a good heart for someone like you... You lying cheating bitch..."

Gail stepped towards Carla.

"I've said I'm sorry..." Carla said. "And if Nick's accepted that, so should you."

"Don't say you're sorry! You nearly killed him!" Gail's hand rose into the air as if she was going to hit Carla.

Johnny ran across the street. "Oi!" He yelled.

"I mean what I said." Gail said. "Stay away." She warned as she walked away.

"Are you alright?" Johnny turned to his daughter.

Carla's eyes watered up as she shook her head.

"Come on.." Johnny put his arm around her and led her into the factory.

He closed the office blinds and shut the door behind them.

"She told me I have to leave Nick or else she'll make him leave me.." Carla cried.

"She can't make Nick do anything he doesn't want to." Johnny tried to reassure her.

"How can he love me after all I've done?" Carla put her head in her hands.

"He hurt you too, remember?" Johnny said. "He humiliated you in front of everyone at your wedding."

"You can hardly compare the two."

"Carla all this stress can't be good for the baby." Johnny said.

"It isn't." Carla said. "That's how I lost her.."

"What?"

"Mine and Peter's daughter. Stress was the reason I lost her." Carla said.

"What if I can't keep this baby?" Carla began crying again.

"You'll be fine." Johnny pulled her into a hug. "In nine months time, this will all be a distant memory and you and nick will be settling down with your newborn baby."

Carla returned home shortly after and set the bag from Dev's down on the kitchen worktop.

Nick turned round to face her from the sofa.

"I've got the duvet here already." He smiled. "Your favourite pyjamas are on our bed too if you want."

He looked at her. "Have you been crying?"

Carla turned around so her back was to him as she leaned on the worktop. She held in even more tears.

Nick stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What happened?"

"Why did you forgive me?" Carla sobbed.

"Because I love you." He replied. "Carla what happened? You were gone ages."

"I ran into your mum." Carla confessed.

Nick sighed. "I wish she wouldn't interfere!"

"She told me I had to leave you or else she'd make sure you leave me."

"Right Look here." Nick turned Carla around so she was facing him now. "I love you. And I want to be with you and our baby. Carla, we're going to work through this. I've forgiven you." Nick smiled as he lifted her chin with his finger and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"If my mums going to be like that, she can kiss goodbye to any relationship me and her had and any future relationship with her grandchild." Nick said.

"It'll all be alright. I promise." Nick reassured Carla as he pulled her into a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Carla and Nick were walking down the street heading towards work, hand in hand.

"I'll walk you to the factory." Nick smiled.

"No babe you don't need to do that." Carla said.

"No. I want to. I want to show everyone we're stronger." Nick said as he squeezed her hand.

The couple then entered the factory and the workforce fell silent.

"Come by the bistro for your lunch." Nick smiled as he gave Carla a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." Carla whispered.

"Love you too."

Carla turned around to face the factory workers once Nick had left. "Get back to work!"

"Morning." Carla said as she entered the office.

"Morning." Aidan replied.

Carla took her jacket off and sat down.

"Is everything okay?" Aidan asked, putting his pen down.

"Yeah." Carla replied, not looking up from her desk.

"Carla.."

"I said it's fine Aidan!" She raised her voice.

"Okay..." Aidan held his hands up in surrender as Carla stood up and stormed out of the office.

Moments later, Aidan found his sister standing outside the factory.

"Carla what's wrong?" He asked. "Talk to me."

"Everything." Carla sighed.

"But you and Nick are back on?" Aidan questioned

"That's the only good thing." Carla said. "It's everything else. Gail hates me and tells me every opportunity she gets. I'm paranoid that Nick is just saying he's forgiven me to be nice... and to add to all this stress, I'm pregnant too." Carla revealed.

"No way!" Aidan was surprised. "I'm going to be an uncle."

"Yeah. That's if I manage to keep her to full term." Carla sighed.

"What do you mean? Of course you will."

"I've lost before, Aidan." Carla snapped slightly. "I lost.. Her."

"I.. I didn't know."

"That's because she was mine and Peter's baby." Carla said.

"Look, I'm sorry." Aidan said sadly. "But your baby is going to be absolutely fine."

"Please don't tell anyone." Carla panicked.

"I won't. Promise." Aidan smiled. "I'm so excited to be an uncle." He hugged his sister.

"And Nick isn't just saying it, Carla. The bloke adores you." Aidan reassured her.

"How was your morning?" Nick asked as the women who always takes his breath away walked into his bistro.

"It was alright.." Carla trailed off.

"Be honest with me."

"It was. I had a little wobble with Aidan earlier but apart from that it's been fine." Carla said. "I kind of told him I'm pregnant."

"As long as you're ok now." Nick reached over the bar and took her hand.

"What do you want anyway?" He asked.

"Well it'll have to be an orange juice and..." she said picking up a menu. "... oh I don't know, surprise me!"

"How's your day been?" Carla asked.

"Quiet morning to be honest." Nick replied as Gail emerged from the bathrooms.

She had a look of disgust on her face when she clocked nick and Carla.

"Mum, I need a word." Nick said, seriously.

"Have you dumped her yet?"

"No." Nick shook his head. "I'm dumping you. Honestly, if you can't support my decision to forgive Carla and do the same yourself, then I want nothing more to do with you.. and you won't be having anything to do with your grandchild either." Nick blurted out.

"What?! You can't do that!" Gail raised her voice.

"I can and I am." Nick said.

"The woman nearly killed you nick!"

"It was an accident Mum!" Nick raised his voice back.

"She's nothing but trouble. She'll hurt you again."

"Mum, I love her!"

"Nick, calm down.. please." Carla said.

"Shes..." Gail started.

"Do you know what Mum.. just leave!" Nick shouted. "Just leave and don't bother coming in tomorrow! You're sacked!"

"You can't sack your own mother!"

"I can!" Nick shouted back. "Give me your keys."

Gail reluctantly handed her keys back to her son and as she headed to leave, she deliberately knocked her shoulder into Carla.

"Mum what do you think you're doing?!"

"Leaving."

"You knocked into Carla on purpose."

Gail shook her head. "She knocked into you with her car and you seemed to forgive her. I'm sure she'll forgive me." Gail looked at Carla.

"Get out Mum!"

"Are you alright?" Nick asked once Gail had finally left.

"Yeah." Carla lied. "Just calm yourself down."

"I am calm."

Carla shook her head. "You're not, come here." She got off her seat and walked behind the bar, wrapping her arms around Nick and leaning her head on his chest. "I wish you wouldn't fall out with your mum over me."

"She asked for that. There's no need for her to behave like that towards you and I won't have it."

"Nick I mean it." Carla said, looking up at him. "She's never going to like me so please just make up with her. Don't ruin your relationship with her just because she's not my biggest fan."

"No Carla that's the thing. I've forgiven you for what happened so if I have, she shouldn't have a problem doing the same."

"From now on it's just you, me and this little one. That's all I care about" Nick said as he planted a kiss on the top of Carla's head.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh Bethany, hi.." Carla opened the door.

"Hiya."

"Nicks away out actually."

"Oh no. It was you I wanted to see." Bethany said

"Oh."

Bethany sat down and made herself at home in her uncles flat. "Basically I think my mum and gran are bang out of order speaking about you the way they do."

"Your mum?" Carla sat down beside her. "I knew Gail hated me but I didn't realise Sarah did too."

"Take no notice of them both." Bethany sighed. "Honestly, Nick forgave you and I don't see what their problem is."

Carla smiled at the young girls words.

"I'm glad he did." She added.

"Me too." Carla agreed. "So so glad."

Just then, Carla felt the sudden urge to rush to the bathroom. Her morning sickness had recently started. She ran to the bathroom and threw up over the toilet.

Bethany followed her in. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah babe." Carla said as she sat up when she was finished. "Oh god..." she groaned and leaned her head over the toilet again.

Bethany rushed to hold her hair for her.

"Are you sure?"

Carla nodded. "Yeah. Erm, I've just not been feeling right today."

"Auntie Carla, are you.. pregnant?" Bethany wasn't sure on whether or not to ask.

"You can't tell anyone Bethany please. It's early days still." Carla blurted out.

"Eeeeek." The young teenager squealed with excitement.

"Please don't say." Carla begged.

"It's alright. I promise." Bethany smiled. "I'm happy for you."

A few moments later, Bethany and Carla were sat on the couch together. "Do you want a drink?" Carla offered as Bethany shook her head.

"Anyway, how are you?" Carla asked.

"Urm, okay." Bethany said. "The trial is coming up."

"How do you feel about that?" Carla asked, a subject that she felt a personal connection to. She knew she had to handle this gently with Bethany.

"Scared." Bethany confessed. "I don't want them to get away with what they did to me."

"They won't darlin." Carla tried to reassure her. "It'll be a tough day for you but it'll be worth it to see the monsters locked up. It's what they deserve."

"I find it so easy to talk to you about this." Bethany said.

Carla was silent. What happened with her and Frank was something that not even her and Nick spoke about. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to drag it all up again with Bethany.

"That's maybe because I know exactly what you're going through." Carla eventually said.

"What do you mean?" Bethany was extremely confused.

"Way back in 2011, I was engaged to my business partner. His name was Frank.. Frank Foster." Carla still hated saying his name, even seven years on from the event.

"I really did love him. He treated me like a princess. Trips to Italy, expensive handbags.. you name it. If I wanted it, he made sure I had it."

"He started to get obsessive and as if he wanted to control me the whole time. He moved everything so quickly. He proposed, then he was looking at big lavish houses, then he was speaking about kids. It was never ending. I felt suffocated..."

"Basically, it was around that time I grew feelings towards Peter. I started to feel like Frank was too much, like he was trying to trap me in and never let me go. The evening before our wedding day, I finished with him."

Bethany sat in silence listening to Carla's story. She had no idea what Carla was going to reveal next.

"That evening I went back to my flat and he was just sat there. He said he still loved me and wanted to make things work. We argued, he begged. He accused me of having an affair. I confessed to him that I didn't love him and loved someone else. He pressured it out of me that that man was actually Peter. He thought we'd been having an affair for months but that wasn't true." Carla took a deep breath. "I could tell he was getting angrier so I asked him to leave. He said no. I asked again and this time I went to open my front door for him. Only, the way he looked at me. It was nothing but pure anger in his eyes. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor and he was on top of me, holding me down with his belt undone. He grabbed and pulled at me and I begged him to stop it. He didn't listen to me. He didn't listen to me saying no and my cries. He just carried on and he... He raped me."

Carla didn't even realise she was crying until she finished her sentence. Bethany was sat beside the clearly upset woman, unable to find words. She had absolutely no idea. She always looked up to Carla as her auntie ever since she started seeing Nick. She always thought Carla was this strong woman who nothing could break. She had no idea something this terrible had happened to someone else so close to her.

"Carla, I.."

"What happened next?"

Carla took a moment. "He left. He told me it was all my fault." Carla could still hear his evil words echoing in her head. It still sent shivers down her spine to this day.

"I locked my doors and I phoned Maria who came straight away. Don't say anything to her about it, but before me and Frank got together, he had tried to do the same to her but she got away. Once she came, she phoned the police.

"Oh my god.." Bethany had no words for this disgusting, vile sounding man.

"It gets worse. The police were in my flat and the door bursts open. In walked Frank with a takeaway and bottle of red, like nothing had happened."

"What did you do?"

"I was hysterical." Carla said. "I was screaming and launched myself at him, wanting to hit him over and over again. I was angry. How could he just walk back into my flat after what he did?! He had taken everything from me."

"Did he go to prison for it?" Bethany asked. The one question she wanted to know the answer to but at the same time she didn't want to know the answer to.

Carla nodded. "Yeah. He got 5 years. Not long enough if you ask me."

"Wait so you said it was 2011?" Bethany asked as Carla nodded. "That means he got out in 2016. He's been out for two years?"

Carla nodded again.

"That's vile." Bethany said. "How can they let your rapist walk the streets after just five years?"

"Prison will have broken him." Carla said. "Before, he was such a well respected business man. Going to prison for what he went inside for, I can't imagine he'll have lasted long."

"I take it you've not seen him since?"

Carla shook her head. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever did to be honest. He very nearly broke me. If it hadn't been for Peter.."

"Does Nick know?"

"Yeah. Everyone knew." Carla said. "It's not something me and Nick really speak about though."

"Why not?" Bethany asked.

"I don't know." Carla confessed. "I guess it's not as relevant now, I'm not sure really."

"This is really personal and I don't know whether or not to ask you but..." Bethany started off.

"You will get back to normal." Carla read the teenagers mind. "You will be able to let another man touch you again. It'll take time Bethany but give yourself that time and you'll start to feel comfortable again. Look at me and Nick. You just have to wait for the right man who's gentle and patient."

"I have feelings for Craig." Bethany said. "But it's too soon. I don't feel comfortable yet."

"Well if Craig's a decent bloke which he seems, he'll wait for you." Carla smiled.

"Thank you for telling me all this" Bethany said. "I know how hard it must've been for you to open up about it all over again."

"You know you can always talk to me." Carla said as she wiped her tears away and pulled Bethany into a hug.

Later that afternoon, Nick walked in.

"Oh hi Bethany."

"Hi Uncle Nick."

"What have you pair been up to?"

"Just chatting." Carla smiled.

"Oh." Nick nodded. "Girl talk, I get it."

"Something like that, yeah."

"Do you want to stay for tea Bethany?" Nick asked.

Bethany nodded. "If that's alright. Beats Gail's cooking. And I can't stand being there at the moment when all they do is slag you and Carla off."

"You haven't tasted Carla's cooking yet." Nick joked.

"Oi, Mr." Carla said. "You're making the dinner."

"Will we just order in a takeaway?" Nick offered to which the ladies both nodded.

"I told Bethany about our little bundle." Carla said, as the three of them sat around the table.

"I hope it's a girl personally." Bethany smiled.

"I don't mind as long as they're healthy." Carla said.

"If you ever need a babysitter, I'm here." Bethany grinned. "It'll cost ya though Uncle Nicky." She nudged her Uncle in the side.

"Ohhhh I'm sure it will." Nick grinned.

"Bethany just please keep it to yourself. It's early days and Carla has had complications in the past and we just don't want too many people knowing to be on the safe side." Nick warned his niece.

"It's alright. My lips are sealed." Bethany pretended to lock and let her lips.

"Complications in the past?" Bethany then asked. "You've not been pregnant before though?"

Carla looked at Nick. "I have been. Me and peter were expecting a baby girl. I lost her fairly early on."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Bethany said. Her admiration for her aunties strength now even higher.

Nick grabbed Carla's hand under the table. "It's all going to be alright this time though."

"Yeah." Bethany agreed. "You're made of tough stuff, Auntie Carla."

Nick smiled at what Bethany had just called Carla as they finished eating.

"Thanks for tea the both of you." Bethany smiled as she took her jacket. "I've really enjoyed myself but I better get going back to the madhouse."

Carla saw Bethany to the door. "Remember what I said sweetheart. You can talk to me anytime." She smiled as Bethany leaned in for a hug.

"Thank you." She smiled. "So much."

Carla shut the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked, patting the sofa beside him for her to sit down.

"I told her all about Frank today." Carla revealed. "So she knows she's not alone with Nathan and Neil's trial so soon."

"Oh wow." Nick was shocked. That wasn't what he was expecting. "I'm proud of you. That can't have been easy."

Carla shook her head. "It wasn't. But if it helps Bethany."

"Are you alright?" Nick asked. "Having dragged everything up?"

"I think so." Carla said, leaning into him and placing one hand on her stomach as Nick placed one of his hands on top of hers.

"We never really speak about it.."

"No need." Carla cut him off.

"How many years did he get?" Nick asked. "If you ever do want to talk about it, you know you can do so with me. I'll never judge you. I think the guys a sick twisted monster."

"He got five." Carla said. "He got released two years ago."

"So he's walking the streets?!" This was the first time nick knew how long Frank had been sentenced for.

"Somewhere yeah." Carla said. "As long as it's never here."

"He'd be stupid to ever come back here given all the history and the amount of people he's hurt." Nick said.

"Thank you." Carla said.

"What for?"

"For always being so kind and caring and loving and gentle." She smiled. "I guess I just had to put up with the monster before I found the prince."

"You shouldn't have had to put up with the monster in the first place."

She leaned in more to Nick on the sofa.

"With you, I feel so safe and content and.. Happy." She smiled, kissing his lips.

"I'm happy with you too." Nick kissed her back. "More than happy.."

"Let's keep it that way." Carla whispered as she planted more kisses on Nick's lips as she pulled him by his tie, closer to her.

"I love you so much." Nick said, as he wrapped his arms around her body. He quickly stood up, carrying her in his arms.

Carla shrieked with shock. "Nick! Put me down." She giggled.

"You make me the happiest man alive... and I've just thought we never got to have our wedding night." Nick grinned, planting another kiss on her lips.

"Let me make you even happier then, Nicky." Carla giggled as she kissed his neck and he carried her through to the bedroom from the living room in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Carla and Nick were having their first scan today.

Carla was extremely nervous given her past history.

"It'll all be alright." Nick tried to reassure her.

"At least you'll actually turn up." Carla said sarcastically, her mind being drawn back to having to go through her first ever scan on her own because Peter had been out drinking instead of being by her side.

"Of course I will." Nick said as he planted a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you at four."

"Mrs Connor... or is it Mrs Tilsley?" Kirk entered the office and appeared to be in a panic.

"Urm." Carla hadn't thought about it. "What is it Kirk?"

"I think I've messed the orders up. Put them in the wrong boxes."

"Oh Kirk! You are joking me!" Carla threw her hands up in frustration.

She followed Kirk out into the loading bay and he was right. The two orders that were due out for delivery today had been messed up.

"I really don't need this Kirk! Not today!" Carla raised her voice.

"What's going on?!" Aidan rushed in wondering what all the shouting was about.

"Fix it Aidan, please!" Carla sighed as she stormed out, not wanting the stress of Kirk's mistake today of all days.

"All sorted. He'll only be five minutes late." Aidan walked back into the office a while later.

"Thankyou. I just couldn't handle that today. I have my scan later."

"Oh well you sit back and relax. You should've said." Aidan replied. "What time?"

"Four." Carla said. "So I'll be leaving a little bit early."

"You're the boss." Aidan laughed. "That's alright."

"I need to talk to you actually about when I stop working and go on maternity leave." Carla said. "I'm going to hand you over a share of the business if you'll take care of it while I'm away." Carla suggested.

"Oh.. wow. Thanks!" Aidan smiled. "That's amazing."

"Well you can practically run this place with your eyes shut." Carla smiled. "I can trust you won't run it into the ground." She laughed.

"Are you ready?" Nick entered the office as Carla grabbed her coat.

"Good luck guys!" Aidan called after them as Carla turned back with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." Aidan realised. "You won't need luck."

"Thanks" Carla smiled at her brother.

"You okay?" Nick took her hand as they waited.

"Yeah." Carla smiled.

"Carla Connor." A midwife called out as the couple stood up.

The second the scan began, Carla looked at the screen. "Is everything okay?!"

Nick laughed. "Carla she's barely even had the chance to look yet babe."

"Sorry." Carla apologised.

"No need to apologise." The midwife smiled. "I understand you had some complications in the past so to be nervous is totally understandable"

"Here's baby!" The midwife smiled at the couple. "Happy and healthy."

Carla sighed a sigh of pure relief.

"See I told you." Nick whispered, squeezing her hand.

The midwife handed them some scan pictures of their baby. As they exited the hospital, they were both beaming down at the photographs.

"Can you believe that life is growing inside me?" Carla said.

Nick placed one hand on her stomach and the other around her waist.

"You're going to be the best mother."

"You already are the best mother." Nick corrected himself as Carla smiled at his words.

"I know we've both lost in the past but this is it, Carla. This time it's all going to work out."

A short while later in the pub.

Sarah was serving on her own behind the bar when a unknown man entered the bar.

"Hello." Sarah greeted him.

"You new around here?" She asked as he nodded. He was dressed smartly in a suit and tie. He was well presented.

A woman shortly followed him inside.

"Can we get a pint and a glass of your best red please?" He asked Sarah as she began to get the drinks.

The man paid for the drinks while looking down at the bar then signalled the woman to a booth at the back of the pub.

A few people started to talk amongst themselves within the pub as the couple sat down.

"Why's he back?"

"Oh my.."

"I thought he was..."

"Does Carla know about this?"

"Does Carla know about what?" Carla overhead as her and Nick opened the doors to the pub and stepped inside.

At the same time, the man stood up from his booth and turned around to head back towards the bar having forgotten to order two hotpots.

He soon clocked eyes with Carla and Nick standing there, Carla still wondering what it was she was supposed to know about.

Then she turned, seeing a man in a grey suit out of the corner of her eyes.

Frank Foster.


	10. Chapter 10

Carla was stood as still as a statue, in shock. She began shaking after she realised her eyes weren't actually playing tricks on her.

"Oh my god." Nick said quietly.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as the whole pub fell silent as Frank locked eyes with Carla.

"No.." Carla whispered.

Nick placed his hand on her arm as a form of support but his sudden movement on her skin made her jump.

Frank was still staring at Carla. He was the first to look away.

He continued walking to the bar. "Can I get two hotpots as well please?" He asked Sarah as she nodded.

Carla looked at Nick. Nick was staring at Frank.

"Are you insane?!" She finally spoke. "What are you doing here?!" She said as frank headed back to his seat.

"Carla let's go." Nick said.

"Hi Carla. How nice to see you again." Frank shot her a smug grin.

"Don't you dare!"

"Frank, what's the problem here?" The woman stood up.

"Oh my god, no." Carla whispered. She put two and two together that this woman was clearly Frank's New girlfriend.

"No problem here." Frank said. "Everything's fine."

"Everything's not fine!" Carla shouted. "What makes you think you can come back here after what you did?!"

"I was wrongly convicted."

"Is she the cow that stitched you up?" The woman asked, taking Frank's hand as he nodded.

"I didn't stitch him up!" Carla raised her voice at the woman. "He raped me."

The woman shook her head.

Johnny, Aidan and Kate were shocked.

"He did what?!" Johnny shouted, standing up before being held back by Aidan.

Frank stepped closer towards Carla.

"Don't you dare." She warned as Nick stepped slightly in front of her.

"I went to prison because of your lies." Frank said through gritted teeth. "I took beatings for five years, I lost everything. My business, my clients, my friends. Everything Carla all because of your lies."

"And you took everything from me, Frank! Everything!" She shouted.

"You deserve to rot." Nick said.

Frank laughed. "Don't tell me you two are..?"

"You deserved everything you got and a whole lot more." Carla said. "Where's Mummy Dearest? Oh yeah. She even abandoned you because she believed me. She knew her own son is a vile, sick, twisted monster!"

"You're nothing but a liar you hard faced cow." Frank spat back at her.

His choice of words sent shivers down Carla's spine. That's what he called her that night.

Frank took his girlfriends hand and left the pub, deliberately brushing past Carla as he did.

She felt the sick rise in her mouth and the tears in her eyes. She ran towards the ladies bathrooms.

Just as she ran, peter walked in and bumped into frank.

"Oh sorry.. wasn't watching where I was.. you!" He said, angrily.

"I have every right to punch your lights out right now." Peter warned as Frank ignored him and walked off.

"Sarah.. can I?" Nick signalled to the ladies as Sarah nodded.

Peter closely followed him inside.

"Carla." Nick found her locked inside a cubicle, sobbing.

"Please open the door." He begged.

She eventually unlocked the door and fell into Nick's arms.

"He's evil." She cried out.

"Hey, you're safe. I've got you." Nick soothed her as he looked at peter, both barely unable to believe what they'd just witnessed.

"Whys he come back? Why now?" Carla cried as Nick cradled her in his arms.

"Surely he's not allowed to." Peter said.

"I'll be getting on at the solicitor first thing in the morning." Nick said. "He can't do this surely."

Carla shook her head. "No. I bet he can. He's served his time so I bet he can do what he likes and go wherever he wants"

"I don't need this right now." She cried.

"I should've knocked the guy out." Peter said, clenching his fist together.

"Oh yeah and then you'd be locked up." Carla said. "Why are you here?"

"Because Carla, apart from Nick, I'm the only person who knows what you're feeling right now and what you're going through. I was there throughout everything remember."

"I know it's not my job to look after you again because that's his job." Peter looked at Nick. "I'm not going to interfere between you both but I'm not going to just stand there when I see the monster who put my ex to hell and back turn up again and taunt you like that."

"Do you think he's back for good?"

"It's frank." Carla said. "He wouldn't have come back here unless he wants something."

"Let's go back to the flat babe." Nick said.

Carla linked her arm with Nick's as they headed towards the door, back into the main pub.

"Thanks peter." She smiled.

Nick put his hand down towards Carla's. "Is that ok?" He asked as he slid his fingers between hers as she nodded.

"Carla!" Johnny called when he saw the couple emerge from the bathrooms.

"Let's just go." Nick said, as Johnny Aidan and Kate followed them both outside.

"When did all this happen?" Aidan asked under his breath. Carla and Nick were walking slightly ahead of the rest.

"I don't know." Kate said sadly.

"If that man steps foot on this street again, I'll break his legs." Johnny threatened.

"Dad I don't think Carla needs to hear threats like that." Aidan said as they were getting closer to Victoria Court.

"I don't know if I can tell them all this." Carla said quietly to Nick when they reached the flats. The whole walk home, her body had been tense. She was paranoid that Frank was watching her.

"Babe I'm here. You're alright I promise."

"Carla what happened?" Johnny was first to speak.

Carla stood up and went towards the kitchen. She pulled a bottle of wine out. "Anyone want a drink?" She raised the bottle in the air. "Because I need one. Or ten."

Nick stood up and walked towards her, taking the bottle of wine from her hands.

"You don't need that."

"You all heard what happened." Carla said. "He raped me."

"Yeah but who is he? When?" Aidan asked.

"His name is Frank Foster. He was my business partner at the factory. Then he became my fiancée." Carla explained.

"It happened seven years ago."

"Why isn't he in jail?" Kate asked.

"He only got sentenced to five years."

"Five years?!" Johnny exploded and slammed his fist on the table in frustration without thinking and made Carla jump.

"Sorry." He hung his head.

"How could he do that to his own fiancée?!" Aidan said.

"I ended it with him the night before our wedding. That's when it happened."

"If he comes near again I swear." Johnny warned. "I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Johnny, please." Carla begged. "I'm not having any of you inside because he's taunted you.." Carla turned her attention to Nick. "I mean it."

"Maybe he won't come back now." Kate said. "Maybe he just wanted to come back to scare you and then leave again."

Carla shook her head. "No. He wants something alright. And he'll be hanging around to try and get it."


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of weeks later, nobody had seen Frank again.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight." Nick offered.

"Actually, a night in sounds much more appealing. I feel so fat, Nick. I can't be bothered dressing up nice to go out." Carla sighed.

"Carla you're hardly showing." Nick laughed. He was right. Carla had the tiniest bump.

"But alright, if that's what you'd like, you cheap date." He grinned.

A short while later the couple were both walking to work.

"Have a good day gorgeous." Nick kissed her on the lips.

"You too!" Carla said as she playfully slapped his bum as he walked away.

"How are you?" Johnny asked his daughter when he came into the factory later that day to see everyone.

"I'm alright." Carla said.

"Honestly?"

"He's just constantly on my mind." Carla confessed. "I can't stop thinking about if and when he's going to make another appearance."

"It's been two weeks now. Surely he won't." Aidan said.

"Let's hope so." Carla sighed as she picked up her pen again.

The office phone started ringing again.

"Hello, underworld." Carla picked it up but the line was dead at the other end.

"Bad connection." She sighed as she put it down again.

"How's that order coming along?" She asked Aidan.

"On schedule. If not, ahead of schedule actually."

"Right, this is for you then." Carla handed her brother an envelope. Aidan opened the letter and as he read it, he realised Carla was handing over 50% of the business to him.

"No way! Half?!"

"Yes way, partner!" Carla grinned.

"Thank you." Aidan smiled as he hugged his sister and their dad looked on, beaming with pride.

"I'm meeting Nick for lunch actually." Carla smiled as Aidan asked her what she'd like.

"Okay, see you in a bit then!" They both rushed off in opposite directions.

Carla pulled out her mobile phone from her bag and started typing a text. She smiled to herself as she typed out a flirty message to Nick.

A hand roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her down one of the side streets.

"Texting lover boy are we?" His evil voice spoke.

"None of your business."

Carla slid her phone back into her bag as she tried to move past Frank.

"Excuse me." she said firmly. She wanted to show him he didn't scare her.

"You're going nowhere. I've been wanting to get you on your own."

"Frank move!" Carla tried to shove him out of the way.

"Oh sweetheart when are you going to learn?" Frank pushed her back, against the hard wall. "I have a lot more strength."

"You should know by now I don't take no for an answer."

"What do you want?" Carla questioned. She didn't like his attitude or his body language.

"To show you that I'm going to ruin your life just like you ruined mine."

"Frank that's crazy! You ruined mine when you raped me."

"I didn't." Frank held her wrists down by her side. His face was inches away from hers.

He still wore the same aftershave and it made her feel sick.

"How was prison?" Carla asked. "I bet the other inmates loved having a rapist amongst them."

"Don't you push me."

"Or what?!" Carla argued. "You'll go for round two?!"

Frank moved his hands onto her stomach and pushed her right into the wall.

He moved one hand slightly on her stomach. "You're pregnant."

Carla shook her head. "I'm not."

"Well I feel a slight bump."

"Well you're wrong."

Frank laughed. "This just gets better." He smirked.

"Get your hands off me." Carla ordered.

He moved his hands away and held them up in surrender for a second.

He then slammed them down onto each one of her arms and pinned her in place.

"No." He laughed in her face.

He moved his head in closer towards her face as if he was moving in to kiss her.

Carla quickly turned her head to the side and she saw Ali and Ryan walking on the Main Street.

"Ali! Ryan!" She shouted out, trying to get their attention. "Help."

Frank slapped his hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare try that again."

Ali and Ryan stopped in their tracks. "That sounded like Carla." They looked around but couldn't see her.

Ali turned his head to Look for where the sound came from. His eyes were drawn towards the shadows of two figures standing up an alleyway.

"Up there!" He shouted to Ryan as he ran. He punched Frank off Carla and Frank scarpered.

"Is that him?!" Ryan asked. "My Mum told me."

Carla breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She cried as she hugged both her nephews.

She entered the bistro with Ryan and Ali.

"What's wrong?" Nick sensed immediately.

"I've just seen him." Carla said as she wrapped herself into Nick's open arms.

"He had her up an alleyway.." Ali said. "Pressed up against the wall."

"Oh babe." Nick sighed. "Did he do anything?"

"Can we have a minute boys?" Carla asked. "Go and get yourselves a pint on the house. Thank you." She kissed both their cheeks.

"He guessed I'm pregnant." Carla said. "He felt my stomach and felt the bump."

"Oh no.. did he say anything else?"

"Just that he wanted to hurt me like I'd hurt him." Carla said. "He tried to kiss me again but that's when Ali and Ryan came."

"He wants to do it again, Nick. I can just sense he's waiting for his opportunity."

"I won't let him do it again. He's not going to hurt you again, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you all set for your suppliers meeting?" Carla asked Nick in the morning.

Nick sighed. "I don't know if I'll go. It's in Liverpool and I don't want to leave you alone."

"Nick I'll be absolutely fine." Carla turned to face him. "I've got Johnny, Michelle, Aidan, Kate.. honestly. I'm fine."

"Only if you're sure?" Nick asked. "I'll text you. Just please don't go anywhere on your own."

A couple hours later, Nick was on his way to Liverpool.

Carla had decided she was going to use her lunch break to go and see Michelle for a catch up.

She headed towards the Rovers. She'd fallen out with Aidan when he had insisted on walking her over but she disagreed and wouldn't let him walk her a two minute walk in broad daylight.

She felt someone grab her and pull her backwards, one hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around her waist. She totally lost her balance and was caught off guard. They took her down one of the back alleyways on the street. It was then that this person, pulled her mouth open with his hands and poured a liquid down her throat, forcing her to drink it. It was then that everything went black.

When Carla began to wake, she was in darkness. It took her a few minutes to regain consciousness. Whatever that drink was, it had clearly knocked her out.

She got the feeling she was lying down so she tried to sit up. It was then that she banged her head and she realised she was trapped inside somewhere when she realised she was unable to sit up.

She tried to feel around the black box she felt she was inside but she realised her hands had been tied behind her back. She then felt herself moving.

She was in a boot of a car.

She tried to scream out but there was no point. He had pressed tape over her mouth so her screams were muffled.

It was then she began to panic. It was obvious who had taken her but where was he taking her to. How long had she been out of it for? And what had happened to her while she was out of it?

She feared the worse but was glad when she realised that her trousers were still on her body and that the buttons on her blouse were still in place. She then feared the worse for her unborn baby. Surely this wasn't good for it either.

The car came to a sudden stop and she was slammed against the side of the boot. She heard the driver get out of the car. It felt like she'd been in here for hours. She heard footsteps coming towards the back of the car.

The boot opened and still, darkness. Was it nighttime?

"Hello Carla." His evil voice said as he stood over her.

He grabbed her by the arm and hauled her out of the car. She felt disoriented as she stood in what appeared to be the garage of a house. She was in her bare feet so she'd obviously lost her heels along the way while being dragged into this car.

He pulled her through the door. She was right. She was in a house but she had no idea who's house.

He dragged her up the stairs. She had tears falling from her eyes. How was anyone ever going to find her? She wondered if Nick had returned from Liverpool yet. Surely Aidan would've realised by now that she hadn't returned from Michelle's.

He threw her down onto the floor and she landed with a crash.

He ripped the tape from her mouth and she winced in pain.

"Wh.. where am I?"

"In your new home." Frank smiled. "Where me and you are going to live happily ever after like we should've been 7 years ago."

Carla shook her head. She began to cry again.

"What's wrong?" Frank smirked.

She pulled her legs up as close to her body as she could. "Frank, I'm so uncomfortable.." she said. Her wrists ached.

"Lets make you a bit more comfortable then." He said. "Can't have the mother of my child being uncomfortable."

Carla felt sick. His plan really was to keep her here and act like a couple.

She really was terrified now.

He returned with a chair and set it down. He pulled her up from the floor and untied her wrists. She thought about making a run for it but he held her into his body with his arm wrapped right around her. It was impossible for her to break away from him and the consequences of even trying would probably be unimaginable. She would have to wait for another moment.

"Sit down." He smiled

Carla did so and she rubbed her hand over her wrist. She was black and blue already. At least, it's evidence she thought.

Before she knew it though, she wasn't free for long. He pulled her hands behind her back again and re tied the rope.

"I need to be able to trust you." He said as he tied the final knot.

"There's a few house rules."

"Like what?"

"First, there's no escape here. You need to know that you're here now to be with me. You love me and we're going to bring up our child happily." Frank started.

"Also, there is consequences of wrong actions in this world. You do try to escape and I'll leave it up to your imagination what your punishment is."

"I can't have anyone recognising you or me. Obviously they're going to report you missing and be searching for you." Frank said.

He went over to a set of drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors before walking towards Carla with them.

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh my god, Frank, no!" Carla shouted out when she realised what he planned.

"I don't want to but I have to."

"No, please. Don't." Carla begged, trying to move her head away from him.

He took a handful of her hair and cut it to be just past her shoulder length. The locks of her glossy hair fell to the ground.

"Frank please." She begged again, tears in her eyes.

He continued cutting.

"There." He stepped back and admired his work. Carla looked down at her hair at her feet and let out a cry. He must be insane.

"I preferred your long hair but you still look beautiful. I had to do it."

"You didn't have to. That'll take ages to grow back."

"Well we have ages to spend the rest of our lives together." Frank smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick had now returned from Liverpool to find police officers all over the street.

"What's going on?!" He asked Bethany as he got out of his car.

"... Frank's taken Carla."

Nick's face turned to rage as he stormed over to the police.

"Why did none of you think to call me?! My wife's rapist kidnaps her and nobody tells me!" He yelled.

Johnny rushed over to Nick.

"Nick, calm down.."

"How can I be calm?!.. How are you calm?! Your daughters gone."

"You better find her and fast." Nick shouted as Johnny pulled him away. "She's pregnant."

"I knew I shouldn't have left her." Nick broke down to Johnny.

A few days later, Carla was still in the same room as she was the day frank took her here. Every second that went by the hoped Nick would find her and she hoped that her unborn baby would survive this ordeal. Frank would come in to check on her every few hours and so far the only violence she'd suffered was a few slaps to the face. She did notice the bed that was in the corner of the room and really hoped Frank wouldn't...

"Frank when are you going to let me go?" She asked when he entered.

Frank turned to look at her and smiled. "Go where?"

"Home."

"I've told you already. This is your home."

"Please. This really isn't good for my baby."

"Our baby." Frank grinned.

Carla shook her head. "Mine and Nick's baby.. you're insane."

Franks face turned to anger. He forcefully put his hands on her head and gripped it.

"When are you going to get this into your thick head?" He yelled.

"You say you love me but you're treating me like this..." Carla said. "You haven't even told me where our new home is.."

Frank was silent.

"We aren't in weatherfield anymore." Carla continued, desperate for some information. Anything that could help her.

"You're right." Frank said.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't keep me and my baby tied to this chair the whole time."

No answer.

"What have you been doing the past two years?" She asked. Her escape plan was to keep him talking and then hopefully he would trust her enough to give her some more freedom to allow her to explore her surroundings a bit more.

"Planning to see you again.. I missed you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"You ruined my life Carla with your lies." Frank said. "I lost everything. But I suppose I've gained it again now I've got you back."

"You know deep down that Nick isn't the man for you." Frank said.

He made Carla feel sick with his words. He was so twisted but she had to play the game.

She nodded.

"Let me show you your new home." Frank stood up and moved behind her and to her surprise untied her wrists.

He took her by the arm and then grabbed her hand in his and led her out of the room.

The house was huge and extremely posh.

He opened the doors to one of the rooms. It had a baby's cot and toys inside. "This is the baby's room. I'm waiting to paint it until we know the gender."

"I don't think I want to know." Carla said. "I want a surprise."

"We need to find out." Frank said coldly.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Carla asked.

Frank hesitated. "Yes. But here's no escape in there either." He pointed to a door.

Carla shut the door behind her. She took one look at herself in the mirror and tears began to fall from her eyes. She sensed Frank standing right outside the door so she put her hand over her mouth to silence her sobs.

She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and she was right. He had been stood right at the door.

"Right show me the rest of this house." She said and forced a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses." Frank said. "I knew you would eventually."

Carla said nothing. She just looked around at her surroundings. They were currently in the living room.

"Do you want some dinner? I made one of your favourites earlier."

Carla nodded. "Yeah go on then."

Frank wandered through to the kitchen and opened some cupboards.

Carla remembered seeing a key on the table by the front door when he was showing her the house. She wondered if that was the key to the front door..

Her heart was pounding as she wondered about chancing it.

She looked in the direction of the kitchen. He seemed to be quite busy putting some finishing touches on dinner.

If it was the key, she would be free. But if it wasn't, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the consequences.

She looked down at her stomach and her heart ached for Nick. She missed him so much.

She found herself quietly stepping into the hallway and reaching for the key.

She held it up to the lock and looked behind her. He was still in the kitchen. She pressed the key into the lock.

It was the perfect fit.

She turned the key and pressed her hand onto the handle. She opened the door and got a gasp of fresh air that she'd been longing for.

She opened the door further. She turned back once more. Frank had stopped in his tracks. He looked towards her.

"Carla!" He yelled.

Her heart dropped. He'd caught her. She stepped outside the door and ran.

She got just outside the end of the driveway and he was coming after her.

He caught up with her and grabbed her harshly with both hands. He pulled her back and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She felt sick at what was coming.

"You will be, sweetheart." He harshly whispered as he pulled her back into the house, slamming the door behind them.

Little did he realise, that the next door neighbour had witnessed the whole scene from his upstairs window.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, they really do make my day. Just a quick note to say this chapter does contain some sensitive material to do with sexual assault and it does also contain some upsetting premature childbirth scenes. I've tried to get this as medically correct as I could but by no means I'm not a doctor and I'm not a midwife so I apologise if anything is incorrect.**

He threw her onto the floor.

"I'm sorry." She screamed up at him.

"You have no idea what you've just done." He snarled.

"Please.. My baby." She begged.

"You should have thought about that."

His foot harshly collided with her body as she winced in pain.

She wrapped her arm around her bump to try and protect her baby.

He grabbed her top and made her sit up. "You stupid bitch." He said as he slapped her face.

"Frank please stop!"

"I've not even started yet."

He pulled at her top. She tried to fight away but his two previous blows to her body had made her strength go down. She ached all over.

He held her down as he pushed her to the floor. He tore his filthy hands all over her clothing. He began to undo his belt and forced himself on top of her, exactly like last time.

"No, please." She sobbed.

He slapped her again.

"Shut up."

His hands were all over her and there was nothing she could do.

"I need to make sure you'll never try that again." He said angrily as he continued to force himself on her.

He threw a few more blows to her face and the side of her body. Once he was finished, he stood up and leant over her terrified body. He delivered one final kick to her body before he leant back down to try and kiss her.

Carla's body was exhausted and she was in pain everywhere. She was fearful for her baby as Frank's kicks had been painful like no other pain she'd ever experienced.

Before he had the chance to kiss her, his body was all of a sudden being lifted off hers.

Two police officers were dragging him off Carla.

She looked up in shock and slowly tried to sit up.

"Frank Foster?" The one asked as they arrested him.

Carla pulled at her clothing to cover herself as best she could. How did that happen? How did they know?

The other police officer spoke down his radio for an ambulance.

She watched unable to believe her eyes as Frank was dragged away.

She placed her hand on her small bump.

"Carla we're going to get you to a hospital as soon as we can, okay?" The police officer spoke softly.

"How..?" She asked.

"The neighbour across the road saw you with him outside. He phoned us as he thought the situation looked aggressive."

"Nick.."

"We'll let him know."

Carla then felt a puddle of water beneath her.

"Oh no. Please" she whispered.

"Where's that ambulance?!" She screamed at the police officer.

"They're on their way."

"My waters have just broken." Carla sobbed.

"Hi Carla." The paramedics came rushing in. "How many weeks are you?"

"Twenty two." She sobbed. She knew the chance of survival at this stage was slim.

"Don't worry honey, we're going to get you to hospital as fast as we can." The female paramedic smiled.

"What's he done to you?!" Nick was shocked at the state of Carla as the paramedics took her in.

"Nick." She cried as she grabbed his hand. "My waters have broken."

"What?!"

The doctor came to see them as soon as they got Carla into a room.

"You said you were twenty two weeks?"

Carla nodded.

"I know it's really hard but we need you to be as calm as possible right now. We're going to examine you and see what's going on."

Nick squeezed her hand. "You're okay.."

"Nick I've just been held captive, raped, beaten up and now my waters have broken far too early. I'm not okay!" She yelled at him.

"Right Carla the stress and strain that your attacker has put your body under during his attack has sent you into an early labour hence why your waters have broken."

"We will try everything we can to stop the labour but at the moment I'm not sure how likely that'll be to happen. The strain on your body might mean it's best to deliver baby. We're just a little fearful that the blows to your body has caused damage to your baby."

Carla began sobbing again. Nick grabbed her hand as he tried to be the strong one.

"I love you so so much." He whispered.

"They won't survive this early." Carla sobbed.

A different doctor entered the room.

"Hi Carla." He said. "We've taken the decision to deliver your baby with an emergency c section. They're a bit distressed looking in there and we're a bit worried you may have some internal bleeding from your attack so we need to get baby out as soon as possible."

"No." Carla cried.

Carla and Nick's hearts sank as they got everything ready for the birth.

"Darlin, I'm going to be here the whole time okay?" Nick tried his best to reassure his already distraught wife. "I'm not leaving your side."

Nick grabbed Carla's hand as they began her c section. There was silence between the couple. Both just hoping for a miracle.

Minutes seemed like hours as Carla focused her eyes on the roof. She couldn't even look at Nick.

Her eyes were drawn away from the roof when she saw doctors and nurses rush past her. They were holding her baby. But there was still silence.

"Nick what's going on?" She whispered as more tears fell down her cheeks. There was sheer panic between the medical team surrounding their baby.

Nick squeezed her hand as he also began to cry.

"We need to resuscitate" they both heard one of the doctors say.

Carla let out the loudest cry she'd ever done when she heard those words.

"Carla please." Nick begged.

"Nick our baby's gone." She sobbed.

"Open the airway. He's not breathing." The doctor said.

"It's a boy." Nick whispered as he now also joined his wife in tears.

Again, minutes seemed like hours.

A doctor approached the couple.

"I'm so, so sorry. We did everything we could. He just wouldn't start breathing again." He said with sadness in his eyes. This was the one part of his job he hated.

Carla completely broke down as Nick sighed and put his head on her head as he also cried.

"Carla we'll get you cleaned up and back into a private room."

Carla hadn't stopped crying since they got the news.

"I'm so sorry Nick."

"Hey? Why are you apologising?" Nick asked. "This is not your fault. It's Franks."

"I couldn't keep him safe." She cried. "If I hadn't tried to escape this wouldn't have happened."

"And if you hadn't tried to who knows how long he'd have kept you there."

"At least I'd still be pregnant."

"Carla it's not your fault."

A nurse entered the room.

"I'm really sorry for your loss." She apologised. "I just wondered if you'd like to spend some time with your son? Some couples do but some don't. Both is completely fine. Just whatever you both decide is best."

"I want to see him." Carla spoke straight away.

The nurse nodded.

"You are the most amazing woman." Nick spoke. "I love you."

"Even though I couldn't give you a baby?"

"We can try again if you want when we're ready."

The nurse re entered the room carrying the tiniest bundle of blankets. Inside was Carla and Nick's son wrapped up warmly.

The nurse laid him into Carla's arms.

She began crying again. "I'm so so sorry little man. Mummy couldn't keep you safe."

"Carla..." Nick spoke.

"I love you so much." She whispered as she looked down at her beautiful son. He was so tiny.

She stroked his tiny cheek as she planted a kiss on his tiny forehead. "We'll never forget you beautiful baby."

"Nick I can't.." she struggled as she held out her arms and Nick gently took his son into his arms.

He looked down at how peaceful he looked. He was so angry at Frank for doing this to his wife and his son. He saw a fear fall down onto his baby's cheek. He rubbed it away gently and planted a kiss on his forehead telling him how much he loved him.

"I think we should call him Aidan." Nick suggested.

Carla began to cry even more. "Nick, I think that's beautiful."

She looked down at her son in Nick's arms again for one last time. They both gazed down at his tiny beautiful face and both stroked his tiny hands one last time.

"We'll always love you little man."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Michelle arrived at the hospital.

She entered Carla and Nick's room to find Carla lying staring into space and Nick's hand in hers while he lay forward with his head on the bed asleep.

"Hey babe.." Michelle spoke softly.

Nick began to stir. "I can give you two some space if you want." He offered as Carla nodded.

"I'll be outside."

"Darlin I'm so sorry." Michelle's eyes filled up as she sat beside her best friend, taking her hand.

"Chelle, I don't think I can get over this.. he killed my baby boy."

"Have the police been to see you?" Michelle asked as Carla shook her head.

"Have you slept?"

Carla shook her head again. "I lay awake all night. I hurt all over."

"What's he done to you?"

"They were worried about internal bleeding but I'm out of the woods with that. Apart from that some serious bruising, a sprained wrist.. I don't even remember what else.."

"Carla what you've just been through is the most horrific, cruel thing in this world." Michelle sighed.

"I think I'd have rather miscarried again." Carla whispered.

"Carla don't.."

"Seriously Chelle. This is horrible. My little boy was actually born. He breathed for a couple seconds then stopped. I gave birth to him and that monster took his life away from him before it even started.."

"Carla." Michelle spoke. "Did Frank.. did he erm..?"

Carla nodded.

"Yes." She answered. "Between the kicks he threw at me, yes he did it again."

"I'm so sorry." Michelle sighed.

The two women sat in silence for a while before Nick returned.

"How has she been?" He asked Michelle as he noticed Carla had drifted off finally.

Michelle shook her head.

"Nick how are you?" Michelle said. "Apart from the obvious, that's a lot for you to get your head round with what he's done."

"I feel so guilty for leaving her for Liverpool. She needed me and I wasn't there for her."

"It's not like that." Michelle said. "He would've found a way to get to her even if you had been here."

"She won't tell me what happened."

"She will, just give her time."

"I need to understand. She's black and blue Michelle."

"I hope it's ok but I passed what happened around the family. Only Johnny, Aidan, Kate, Ryan and Ali. Oh, and I told Roy too."

Nick nodded.

Later that afternoon, the police arrived.

"We understand what you've been through but we need to take your statement."

"We've searched the house you were found in and we've got all the evidence from the room we assume he kept you in. We've got the eyewitness account from the police officer about Mr Foster's rape on you and the eyewitness from the next door neighbour. We've also got the records of the injuries you've suffered and of course, the loss of your son... All of this is going to make sure Mr Foster goes down."

"Carla do you want me to leave?" Nick asked.

She shook her head. "No. You need to hear this as hard as it's going to be."

"How did Mr Foster capture you?"

"I don't remember much apart from waking up in a boot of a car." Carla said. "I don't know how he knocked me out or how long I was out for but long enough for him to bundle me into a car and drive to the house."

"What happened once you got to the house?"

"He dragged me upstairs to that tiny room. He kept me tied up for I don't even know how long. Days maybe?"

"You were gone for a whole week." The officer informed her.

"He would check on me every few hours." Carla continued. "He was convinced me and him were going to live happily ever after once he knew he could trust me."

"He was deranged. Like, really messed up. I've never known him to be like that before. He actually believed this was going to work and what he was doing was the right thing."

"The day you escaped..."

"He finally let me go to show me my new home he called it. He even had a nursery set up."

Nick felt sick.

"I noticed a key so when he was making dinner he left me sat in the living room. I took my chances and tried the key in the door. I got to the end of the driveway before he dragged me back inside."

"Yes. We have the next door neighbours statement. He saw the whole confrontation."

"Then he did the worst thing anyone's ever done to me. He hit and kicked me I don't know how many times. I warned him about the baby but he just didn't care. He was in a rage and nobody was going to stop him. And then he raped me and to finish it off, threw in some more boots of his foot."

"And then our officer walked in..?"

Carla nodded.

"Right, thank you. We'll leave you to it."

Nick looked up at his wife with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"Nick please don't."

"No. If I hadn't gone to Liverpool.."

"Don't play the what if game."

"He's never coming back okay?"

Nick stood up and leant over her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"We are going to get through this together." He said. "We'll never forget our little Aidan but things will get better, Carla and I'm never going to let anyone ever hurt you ever again."


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later, Carla was being discharged from hospital.

They both arrived home to find Roy standing waiting for them.

"I hope it's okay to see you.." he trailed off.

Carla smiled for the first time in ages. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around an awkward looking Roy. "Come in."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Carla's eyes welled up again. She just nodded at Roy.

"I'm sure he's going down for a very very long time."

"That he is." Nick said as he sat on the arm of the sofa, next to Carla.

"He'd be better off dead in my opinion." Carla said.

"Why should he get to live a life even if it is in prison after what he's done?"

"I hope prison ruins him the second time around." Carla continued.

Nick stood up and went and started to unpack Carla's bag as she sat with Roy.

He opened it up and on top was the picture of Aidan's tiny hand and footprints. He carefully picked it up and took it over to where Carla and Roy were sitting.

"Babe we need to decide.." Nick started but Carla took the photograph from his hands.

"See this is all I have of my baby boy all thanks to him!" She raised her voice.

She placed the photo down on the table and stormed through to the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Roy. She's just understandably all over the place." Nick said.

"That I can see." Roy replied. "I wish I could help her."

"Me too." Nick sighed as he sat down. "I'm trying to be the strong one but I'm finding it hard.."

"You don't need to be the strong one. You're both grieving."

Not long after Carla emerged from the bedroom.

She was pleased to see Roy still there.

"I'm sorry for that outburst." She apologised.

"... i want to see Frank." She said.

".. you what?" Nick was shocked.

"You heard." She stared at him. "I want to see him."

"Carla you're not thinking straight. You're grieving."

"I've had days in hospital to think about this. I want him to see what he's done. I want him to see the only remains of our son that we have thanks to him. Nick I want to see him to help things up here in my head."

"I'm going with you then." Nick said.

"No" Carla shook her head. "I need to do this alone. I want him to know that even after what he's done, I'm still going to go on and have a life. Whereas his is pretty much over now."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go in a room with him alone?! Aidan was my son too, Carla." Nick rose his voice.

"Carla I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Roy said.

"No. I want you to take us Nick. Now."

"It doesn't work like that. You can't just turn up."

Carla sighed. "Well sort it out then. Get us in there to see him." she demanded before going back through to the bedroom, closing the door.

"She's not coping." Roy observed. "I don't think this is a good idea at all."

"Roy can you sit here while I go and sort this?" Nick sighed.

Roy opened his mouth.

"I know it's a seriously bad idea, Roy but if it's what she wants to clear her head well I have to do it with her."

Nick left the flat and stood outside. He sighed a deep sigh as he opened his car door. How could he sit in the same room as Frank and not kill the bloke.

"Nick!" His name was being called.

Peter Barlow was running towards him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can we do this later?"

Peter shook his head. "No. It needs to be when Carla's not around."

"Peter what's this about?"

"What did he actually do to her?"

Nick stared at the man in front of him. This had nothing to do with him. Carla was nothing to do with him anymore.

"Nick seriously. Did he do it again?"

Nick nodded.

"What a .." Peter raged.

"I don't see what it's got to do with you anyway peter."

Peter sighed.

"He did worse." Nick said. He couldn't keep it all bottled up anymore. He hadn't talked to anyone about his feelings. "Carla, she was pregnant. Franks attack was so brutal that he sent her into an early labour and well our son was stillborn." Nick broke down.

"Oh god." Peter couldn't believe it. "Mate I'm so sorry."

"How is she?"

Nick shook his head. "She's distraught. She's angry at everything. She wants to go and see him in prison."

"She can't do that.."

"She's set on it." Nick said sadly. "Shes sent me out to go and sort it just now."

"Listen mate. I'm going to tell you something and it's going to hit you hard and I don't want to tell you but you have to know."

Nick was intrigued. "What?"

"Last time after Frank, she was drinking heavily. She couldn't sleep.." Peter started. "One night my phone rang. She was slurring. I thought she was drunk to begin with. But she had swallowed I don't know how many sleeping pills and a lot of alcohol. She was trying to end it all.."

Nick was speechless.

"All I'm saying is just please keep an eye on her. I know you will but I just thought you should know."

"Thanks peter." Nick said, still in shock. He locked his car again and went back to the flat. Sorting visiting Frank could wait.

He found Roy looking panicked. "I can hear her crying but she won't let me in." He worriedly said.

"Carla." Nick called as he knocked on the door. "Babe please can I come in?"

Silence.

"Have you sorted seeing Frank?" She asked.

Nick hesitated. "Yes." He said back. If he had to lie to get her to let him in then that was something he'd have to do.

"Can I come in now?"

"Yeah."

He found her sitting on the bed with her first scan photo of her little girl laid in front of her along with the first scan photo of Aidan.

She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Darlin come here." Nick slowly sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Just let it all out." He rubbed her back.

Roy peered his head in the doorway.

"I'll give you two space. If you need anything you know where I am." He said.

"Thank you." Nick smiled.

Once Carla had calmed down a little, she was lying in his arms.

"I need to talk to you." Nick started. He knew he was treading on very thin ice.

"And you're not going to like me for it. But I'm bringing it up because I care."

Carla looked up at him.

"I know that after all this last time with.. Him.. that you erm took some pills and.."

Carla immediately moved away from him.

"Who told you? Did Leanne tell you?!"

"... Peter."

"He has no right!"

"Carla he told me because I need to know." Nick explained. "I just.. that scared me to hear that."

"I'm not going to do that again Nick. That was absolute rock bottom."

"But you're at rock bottom again Carla."

"Nick, waking up after nearly killing myself was a massive wake up call. Don't worry. You're not going to find me lying unconscious somewhere."

"I just want you to know that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. We're going to get through this together. I love you so much.. I don't think I could do any of this without you."

Carla moved back in closer to him. "Nick it's not going to happen again. I promise."

"Good." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"When are we seeing him?" Carla asked.

"I still don't think it's a good idea but I'm on it."

"Nick, I'm going to see Frank and there's nothing you can do to stop me."


	17. Chapter 17

The visit was all set up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick hesitated. He certainly didn't want to.

Carla nodded.

She was silent on the drive there. Neither of them said a word.

Once they had arrived, they were sitting waiting for Frank.

He suddenly appeared and smirked at the couple.

"Nick, I.."

"We can go if you want."

She shook her head.

"Well this is two visitors I certainly didn't expect to see." Frank sat down.

"It'll be the only two you ever get." Carla spoke.

Nick took her hand in his underneath the table. It took everything in him not to swing for the guy.

"What are you here for?"

"Do you know what you've done? You're a murderer." Carla said.

Frank laughed. "How? You're still here aren't you Carla? I didn't kill you."

"No but you killed my baby. He's gone."

Franks face fell.

He was silent.

"Are you pleased with yourself?" Nick asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Carla placed her scan photo on the table. "You. You did this." she snarled at him. "You took his life away from him. He breathed for only a couple of seconds and then he stopped. And that's all your fault. Nobody but yours."

Frank looked at the ground.

"All I wanted was to be happy with you Carla. Happily married, successful business, nice house. Maybe a couple kids few years down the line."

"You put an end to all that when you raped her." Nick said through gritted teeth.

"She was cheating on me though."

Nick slammed a hand down on the table. "What so that makes it alright does it?! You THINK she was cheating on you so that's clearly your golden ticket to rape her!"

"Nick stop.." Carla said. She pulled his hand off the table and held it in her own.

"And I wasn't cheating on you. I've said a hundred times."

"You're sick in the head Frank." Carla said. "I hope you rot in here."

"Come on." She said to Nick. "I think we're done here."

"You deserve to be six feet under." Nick gave his final one line to Frank.

"How can you just sit there?" Nick said in frustration when they got outside.

"I'm sorry for making you come."

"Well I wasn't going to let you go on your own was I?"

"Has it helped?" Nick asked.

"I think so." Carla replied. "I know how rapists are treated in there. I remember Rob telling me.. he also said it never stays a secret what you're in there for so I hope he gets everything that's coming to him."

"Come here." Nick said as he held his arms open for her to walk into. "I love you."

A few days later, there was a knock at the door.

"You're not expecting anyone are you?" Nick asked as he went to answer it.

"No." Carla replied. "But it'll be someone who's heard and they'll have come to give the usual I'm sorry speech like it's going to help me." Carla rolled her eyes.

"They're only saying it Carla because they care." Nick said as he opened the door.

It was Gail.

"Mum.."

They hadn't spoken since the day that Nick fired her.

"Can I come in?"

Nick opened the door for her.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am." Gail started. "The way I treated you at the time of the accident, I was out of order and I shouldn't have been so vile."

"Wow." Carla said. "Does it really take being held captive and then losing your baby to get your mother in law to like you?" She nervously laughed.

"No." Gail said. "But situations like this makes you realise that family is everything. And I should've welcomed you into ours Carla instead of biting down your neck at every opportunity. And Nick, I'm sorry. The way I was with you as well was awful. I'm sorry it's just taken me this long to realise."

"Can you forgive me?" Gail asked as the couple looked at each other.

"Yeah. Mum, I'm sorry." Nick apologised as well.

"Yeah Gail, it's all in the past." Carla said. "And you're right, family is everything so you two really need to make up."

"Thank you." Gail smiled.

Later that evening, the couple had lit a candle for their son.

"We need to discuss where we're going to scatter him.." Nick said.

"How can we when he didn't live long enough to have any special places?"

Carla sighed. "We should've had a favourite park to take him to. We should've seen him off on his first day of nursery. You should've been able to teach him football.. or even how not to play football." She laughed. "He should've been able to take his first girlfriend home to meet us..." she trailed off, getting emotional.

"Hey, I know.." Nick said, wrapping an arm around her as they sat on the sofa.

"I don't think I want to scatter him..". Carla said. "I think I want to keep him here so he's with us the whole time."

"Of course Darlin." Nick smiled. "That way he's never missing out."


	18. Chapter 18

A couple weeks had now passed.

One morning, Carla entered the kitchen dressed in black and her high heels. She had her face of makeup done for the first time since they lost their son.

"Are you going out?" Nick asked.

"Back to work."

"Don't you think.."

"No." She interrupted.

She grabbed her handbag and jacket and headed towards the door.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Nick asked.

"No." Carla replied again before leaving.

Nick sighed. There had been moments like this over the past two weeks. She was still angry at the world and still hurting and he knew she was pushing herself too far too soon by going back to the factory.

"Carla are you ok?" Sarah nervously asked as they sat in the office in silence. The only noise was their nails tapping their keyboards.

"Sorry, stupid question.."

"I'm fine." Carla replied.

The phone rang.

"Hello Underworld." Carla answered, putting on her false happy voice.

"Oh hiya Lisa, how's things?" Carla spoke to an old client on the phone who she hadn't done business with for just over a year.

"Oh... you're just back from maternity leave... well, congratulations .."

Carla's face and tone fell. Sarah looked up. Carla looked down at the ground as she fiddled with her hands, not knowing what else to say now. This was the first time in two weeks that she had come across someone else who had their new healthy newborn baby, unlike her.

She felt tears forming in her eyes as Lisa spoke all about her newborn daughter.

"I'm sorry Lisa. Can I call you back?" Carla interrupted. She slammed the phone down and ran from the office, into the ladies bathrooms.

A short while later, she re-entered the office.

"I'm sorry." She apologised to Sarah.

"Carla you've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Listen if you need anything just please let me know. And I mean, anything." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you." Carla gave a small smile back.

Sally then burst into the office.

"Urm there's a couple visitors for you.."

"Who?" Carla was confused.

".. the police."

Carla stood up and sighed as she went to the office door.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" The officer asked.

"Um yeah come in." Carla opened the office door as Sarah came out.

Carla shut the door behind her for some privacy.

"We've just come to tell you that Frank Foster is currently in hospital on life support after an attack from another inmate."

Carla's jaw nearly hit the floor. She sat down.

"By the time we caught the attack happening Mr Foster was in a pretty bad way. We just thought we should inform you."

"Was it someone he was involved with or just a random attack?"

"We're not sure what was being discussed when the attack was carried out but we have cctv of a Mr Robert Donovan entering Mr Foster's cell. He's in prison for murder so you can imagine the state of Mr Foster."

"I know he's in prison for murder." Carla said. "Because Rob is my brother."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about how long this update has taken me - life has just been pretty hectic recently and I had a little bit of writers block so I can only apologise. Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews so far - they're what really give me the motivation to continue this so thanks a lot! As always, hope you enjoy this one and a review is always appreciated.x**

"Can you look after this place?!" Carla asked Sarah as she quickly gathered her things together.

"Carla I've barely been here five minutes" Sarah hesitated

"I'll help!" Sally butted in.

"Just don't run us into the ground!" Carla called as she rushed out.

Once the police officers knew the connection between Rob and Frank, they had asked Carla if they could ask her a few more questions.

"Does your brother know the connection between you and Mr Foster?"

"He knows what happened the first time around yeah." Carla said. "But he never met Frank or knew what he looked like or anything."

"Does he know what's happened in recent weeks?"

Carla shook her head. "I've not seen or spoken to him since he got sent down. I came to see him once after he went inside but that's been it. That was ages ago. He blamed me for putting him inside."

"So there's no way your brother could have known?"

"I don't know." Carla shrugged. "Unless Frank was winding him up."

"Wait.." Carla thought for a second. "They did meet the once. When we were sorting my mums will. Me and Frank were dating at the time and he came with me."

"Right I think that's all. Thank you." The officers were satisfied this was now definitely not a random attack.

"Wait.. what's going to happen to Rob?" Carla wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"He's already serving life but this now means there's no chance his sentence would be reduced." The officer said. "As long as Mr Foster is on life support, it's a manslaughter charge your brother is looking at. If Mr Foster dies, it'll be another murder one."

Carla sighed. "And the chances of that happening are..?"

"We don't know. Mr Foster is in a bad way at the moment."

"Can I see Rob?" Carla asked.

The officers looked at each other. "It's not something we would normally allow. But he's refusing to speak to us. He's giving us no comment to every answer. Maybe you could persuade him to open up to us and start cooperating."

"Let us see what we can do and we will be in touch."

Later that evening, Carla arrived back on the street in a taxi. Nick had gone looking for her when she never arrived home and really started to panic when she was nowhere to be seen. He rushed to the factory and panicked even more when he found it locked up. He'd desperately tracked Sarah down and when she said Carla had gone with the police about something, he was now even more worried.

"Carla!" He yelled when he saw her across the street.

He rushed over without even looking to see if there was any cars coming and threw his arms around her.

"I was so scared when I couldn't find you."

"Oh god Nick I'm so sorry!" Carla felt awful. "I didn't think. I should've called. I'm sorry."

"What did the police want?" He asked as he took her hand and they began walking.

"You won't believe it.."

"Try me."

"Franks on life support."

"You what?!" Nick stopped in his tracks.

"Rob was the one who put him there too."

"Your brother Rob?" Nick asked as Carla nodded.

"Oh my god. Is he going to make it?"

"Police didn't sound too hopeful. Which means Rob is looking at another murder charge."

"Oh babe I'm sorry." Nick's mind was blown.

"I've asked to see him and they're thinking about it to see if me talking to him makes him open up because he's refusing to answer any questions." Carla explained.

"I just wish he didn't get himself into this mess in the first place." She sighed. "He killed Tina for me and now he's probably killed Frank for me too."

"Don't you dare think that him being inside is your fault." Nick said.

"I just really really miss him. We always had each other especially as kids."

"Hey come here." Nick pulled her in for a hug. "I know you do."

"I should probably tell the family.." Carla sighed.

Carla and Nick entered the pub for the first time since Carla got out of hospital.

The couple got looks of sympathy from the residents of the street - something Carla had always hated. She reached down and grabbed Nick's hand.

"Carla." Johnny smiled. "Come through the back."

"How are you coping?" He asked his daughter.

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that!" Carla snapped before looking at Johnny and changing her expression. "I'm sorry.."

"Michelle and all are on her way." Carla said. "I only want to have to say this once..."

Shortly after, Michelle, Aidan and Kate had arrived.

"What's happened because you're really worrying me now" Johnny panicked.

"Franks on life support." Carla blurted out. "The police carted me away this afternoon to tell me."

"Best place for him." Aidan said under his breath.

"But.. Rob was the one who put him there." Carla sighed.

Michelle put her head in her hands. "Oh my god."

"What happened?"

Carla shook her head. "I have no idea. All I know is that Rob went to Frank's cell and by the time someone realised what was happening, he was in a pretty bad way."

"Is he going to pull through?" Jenny asked.

Just then, the police entered the main pub. "Is a Mrs Carla Tilsley here?" An officer asked Liz.

"Er yeah she's in the back. Come through." Liz said before knocking on the back room door.

"Carla there's two officers here looking for you."

The police entered the room. "Do you have a minute?"

"He's dead isn't he?"

The officer nodded. "Yes. Mr Foster died an hour ago."


End file.
